The present invention relates to easel construction, and more particularly to table easel construction.
Free standing easels and easels which are placed and rest on tops of desks or tables have been in use for many years to support books, charts, tables, and work surfaces on which drawings, paintings, collages and other artworks are executed.
One common easel design was a three legged collapsible portable easel suitable for indoor as well as outdoor use. Studio easels, i.e., those used indoors, were usually free standing and offered the user a limited range of positions in which to place the workpiece.
Although those easels were widely used and accepted, they have limitations. For example, observation of those easels revealed that the adjustability of the workpiece position was generally inversely proportional to easel stability, and limitations in traditional easel design were particularly apparent in easels used with larger workpieces. Prior easel constructions did not include conveniently placed storage compartments within the easel construction itself which were accessible and usable without disturbing the position of the workpiece.